


Opening Night

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Coriolanus, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the death of their daughter, Louise visits Tom at the Donmar for the first official performance of Coriolanus. Once back home, they celebrate in their very own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

“Louise!”

“Louise, how are you?”

“How have the past few months been for you, Louise?”

“Louise, are _The Chase_ working on a new record?”

“Louise, can we get a smile?”

_“Louise!!”_

 

When she finally reached the safe confines of the Donmar Warehouse, Louise took a relieved breath. The hungry pack of photographers still pressed against the glass doors, each of them trying to get the best shot of her after she had shunned the limelight for the past few months since that awful week in the summer. While Tom had drawn strength and comfort from work, she had, for the first time in her life, not turned towards music to find solace. It simply hadn’t felt right to sit down at the piano or pick up the guitar and play some chords, maybe even create something new while her beloved daughter was not there to listen to it.

 

She knew that Tom had been worried about her, that he still was, but she tried her best to soothe his worries, to reassure him that one day she'd be fine again, so he could focus on his commitments. She had accompanied him to a lot of places, despite her inability to step out onto the red carpet herself with him, smiling for the press. At least, though, she was there to see him off and also to welcome him home again after an evening of smiles and pointless conversation.

 

Her footsteps on the concrete stairs echoed from the walls of the empty foyer as she ascended the stairs under the watchful eyes of some of Britain's finest theatre actors. Cheerful laughter and the odd recited line could be heard from the yet almost empty theatre and she sent a quick message to Tom, announcing her arrival before, only seconds later, his smiling face appeared in the doorway. “Honey, hey...so good to see you,” he beamed, covering the few metres between them with some quick strides so he could press his thin, soft lips onto hers. He knew he was still able to take her breath away like this and a little helplessly in the face of his loving advances, Louise's fingers scrambled for hold on his black, sleeveless shirt. Tom's hands cupping her cheeks were hot and slightly sweaty but she didn't mind at all as his kisses made her forget everything else for this one moment in time.

 

She had to catch her breath once they broke apart and the mischievous twinkle in Tom's eyes told her he pretty much enjoyed having that effect on her still. “We are still warming up right now but why don't you go and have a glass of wine and I'll introduce you as soon as we are finished,” he suggested, his hands still cradling her cheeks, and Louise nodded with a smile. “Sounds good to me.” One last peck on the lips and he was gone again, vanishing behind the heavy metal doors leading into the warehouse-turned-theatre.

***

“Darling, this is Josie, the one responsible for all of this. Josie, meet my wonderful wife Louise.” Tom beamed as he introduced both women, proud as a peacock, while he led Louise towards the front row from where the director of the play, Josie Rourke, was observing those bustling about the stage. Expressing their mutual admiration for each other's work, the two women greeted each other, for a moment forgetting about the man standing beside them, before Louise got introduced to the rest of the cast as well amidst many smiles and words of praise.

 

“I'm really excited to see the play. Tom hasn't told me anything yet, although, after his endless pacing and reciting lines in our living room, I at least know the lines by heart now,” Lou grinned, cuddling up to her husband who smiled sheepishly as he held her close. “Why isn't that surprising?,” Hadley chuckled ere everyone agreed, knowing full well how much effort and work Tom put into his roles and the younger one merely blushed as he ruffled through his hair.

 

“Well, I'll leave you to it now. Thank you so much for allowing me to meet all of you. It was a real pleasure!,” Lou smiled once more as she slowly let go of Tom. “Oh, thank you for coming, Louise. It's a pleasure to have you here tonight,” Josie reassured her ere Tom accompanied his wife back to the small bar outside. “Are you sure you don't want to come backstage with em?,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms once more around her slender waist. “I'd only be in your way, love. You go and get ready and I'll see you after the show.” Lovingly, she pressed her lips onto his before she pushed him gently back towards the door again. “Have fun, Tom. I know you'll be fantastic,” Louise whispered and he kissed her again, touched and encouraged by her belief in his work, before he went to finally get ready for his performance.

***

It was way past 4 am when they finally reached the door of their penthouse apartment and Tom, slightly more intoxicated than Louise after this evening's celebrations with the rest of the cast and crew, buried his face in the crook of her neck as he hugged her from behind. His tie was slightly askew and his suit jacket slung over his arm as he tried to open the buttons of her coat, struggling with it as his lips traced her neck, nipping and sucking and kissing the sensitive skin underneath his touch.

“Honey, I won’t be able to open the door if you keep distracting me like this,” Lou giggled quietly, struggling to enter the key into the assigned lock on their front door. “Sorry love,” Tom grinned against her skin, his hands now finding his way underneath her blouse after having succeeded with her coat. She flinched at the coldness of his hands against her stomach and a layer of goosebumps soon followed the advances of his fingertips. Taking a deep breath, she once more tried to open the door, however, and eventually Louise succeeded before they stumbled into their flat.

Determined not to waste one single, precious moment, Tom pressed her gently against the closed door, his fingers now swiftly opening the small buttons of her blouse, revealing the white, sheer lace bra she was wearing underneath. Carelessly, he dropped his suit jacket onto the floor and pushed her coat and blouse off her shoulders ere his lips found her hot, soft skin again. Tracing the pulsing vein on her neck, he lapped on the sensitive tissue covering her shoulders and collarbone while he pushed the straps of her bra down her arms. A quiet but aroused moan left Louise’s lips while she tried to hold on to something, anything, which would prevent her knees from giving way underneath her. The alcohol had already made her dizzy and the feeling of Tom’s lips and hands all over her did nothing to lessen the feeling of entirely lacking control.

Biting her lip, she buried one hand in his hair as the other traced the muscles on his arm with which he was supporting himself against the door behind her. Louise knew he had been working out a lot more since rehearsals had begun but feeling it underneath her touch and having him pressed against her own body sent her thoughts spinning and her heart racing. It took all her willpower to stop his hand which was aiming to remove her bra entirely and a little confused he looked up at her. “Bedroom...now,” she whispered, slightly out of breath, and he picked her up without a moment’s hesitation despite his tipsy state.

He almost stumbled on the stairs but managed to catch his footing just in time before he finally reached their bedroom, his wife still in his arms, her long, lean legs wrapped around his waist. Gently, he laid her down on the bed, her chest heaving with every breath she took and for a moment he remained rooted to the spot, his eyes wandering over her half-naked form, so ready and willing in front of him. Her eyes never leaving his, Louise sat up on the soft mattress and she started opening the gleaming, white buttons on his shirt. One by one, her fingers set them free ere he dropped the expensive fabric on the floor behind him. An almost invisible shake of her head followed and he removed his hands from the fly of his trousers, allowing her the honours of undressing him completely. Black, Italian leather shoes were soon left discarded on the carpet, joined almost immediately by his socks and trousers.

 

A shiver ran up his spine as her eyes and fingertips trailed along his outer thighs, strong and muscular underneath her touch. His almost feral fierceness and strength on stage earlier that night had left her squirming in her seat as the entire auditorium watched him suffer and tumble down the road of despair and ruin. Now that he was standing before her, naked and vulnerable, all the anger and pride he had so believably portrayed as Coriolanus had vanished, leaving behind the man she had grown to love even more than herself over the last decades.

Louise took her time touching him, kissing the smooth skin covering his muscular torso, relishing the feeling of his hand buried in her long, chocolate brown tresses. Her tongue traced the moles and freckles on his body like a road of stars twinkling in the night sky while she felt his growing excitement further below. A sharp intake of breath made her smile as her lips wandered down again, guided by the faint trail of hair leading away from his belly button. For so long he had almost tiptoed around her, aware of her fragility in the face of such a loss, the second one in such a short amount of time. He had ignored his own demands, his own needs in favour of her well-being and for so long she had wondered about the appropriate moment to thank him for his thoughtfulness.

A low, guttural moan left his lips as her tongue swirled around the glistening tip of his erect member before she let it slide along the underside of his shaft, exploring every inch of him. Louise smiled as the hold of his hand in her hair got a little tighter while she continued her ministrations, taking her time to taste him, to trace every little vein, every bit of skin. Tom growled quietly, though, as she stopped all of a sudden only to get up from her seated position on the bed to push him gently down onto the mattress instead.

Shaking her head with an amused smile, Louise sank down onto her knees between his legs, her hazel eyes glistening in the pale, golden light of their bedside lamp. Her fingertips wandered along his thighs, past his hips to the plane of his stomach while she watched him intently. “Honey, please…,” he begged in a whisper, one hand buried in the soft cotton sheets beneath him and she breathed an apologetic kiss onto his other, outstretched hand.

 

The sighs of gratification leaving Tom’s mouth became louder and louder the more Lou devoted herself to pleasuring him, slowly, intimately, copiously. She did not just want to finish him off, she wanted him to let go entirely, to lose himself, to finally get rid off all the built-up tension he had stored within himself over the past few months. And at the same time she also wanted to reassure herself that, despite everything, they had not yet lost their attraction to each other, their trust and understanding, inside as well as outside of the confines of their bedroom.

As much as she loved sleeping with him, sometimes it was not about the mere act of having sex but more about the emotional bond, and having him squirm beneath her, his hips ever so slightly thrusting into her mouth as she tasted him, felt him, smelt him, made her happier than ever. It was a sign of trust for her that he offered himself so openly, that he allowed her to take over the reigns in that intimate moment, especially because she knew his nature was always more about pleasing others than getting pleasure himself.

She smiled against his skin as his breaths became shorter and more laboured with every movement of her mouth along his erection, hard and throbbing under her touch. Her name falling from his lips sounded like a prayer in the silence of their bedroom and her only desire in this very moment was to fulfil his wish to the heavens until it would become the only thing on his mind and nothing else remained. His eyelids fluttered close as he came, his eyes rolling back in his head while his hands scrambled for hold on the smooth, sleek bedsheets underneath his naked, perfect form.

 

Slowly, she crawled up the bed and watched him float down from his high. His breathing was still quickened and his skin glistened with a sheen of sweat while his face was an expression of pure bliss and relaxation. Quickly, Louise got rid of her own remaining clothes before she snuggled up to him, her arm and leg draped over his body, covered now only by a thin, white cotton sheet. He blinked several times as she settled down beside him and slowly Tom turned his head. A single tear glistened on his cheek just above the loving, almost heartbreaking smile he gave her and her lips ghosted over his skin, kissing the small, salty drop away, before she closed his lips with her own.

For once she did not want to talk. She wanted to be. With him. Right there and then. Not more, not less.

Simply be.


End file.
